Flame Byxis 230WD
Flame Byxis 230WD is a Balance-Type Beyblade that appears in the anime and manga,Beyblade: Metal FusionBeyblade: Metal Masters. It is owned by Zeo Abyss in the anime and Jack in the manga. Face Bolt: Byxis Byxis is a small and faint constellation in the southern sky, which was remnamed for the Beyblade series Byxis. The design on the Face Bolt of Byxis is a compass or a box. Energy Ring: Byxis The Byxis Energy Ring is a tealish green with the design of a compass. It has the North, East, West, and South symbols on their respective sides. There is sort of a compass rose in the middle, pointing outwards from the Face Bolt. Fusion Wheel: Flame *'Weight:' 32.5 grams The Metal Wheel Flame was first released with Flame Sagittario C145S. It is predominantly circular, with two small spikes and two additional smaller gaps on its circumference. The Wheel is relatively thin throughout, with the very edge of the Wheel being slightly thicker. Due to the design of Flame where the Wheel’s perimeter is raised slightly, more of the Track below is exposed compared to other Wheels, hence making it easier for other Beyblades to strike its Track. This significantly reduces its Defense capabilities.In Flame Byxis' case, it is, however, fine due to the 230 spin track. Spin Track: 230 The Spin Track 230 is a Spin Track only used by the Beyblade Flame Byxis. This track is remarkably high, and is a bright pink color. The Spin Track sort of resembles the Spin Track of Earth Eagle, and 145. This is provides good defense from low attacking Beys for example, L-Drago, Pegasus, or Gil.It is also the highest track in all of beyblade. It is the tallest track made to this date and has made a large impact on Beyblading. Before Byxis' release, small and low Beyblades dominated competitive play, but the 230 Spin Track is not greatly affected by shorter Beyblades at all. Higher tracks such as 140 or higher are recommended for battle against this track. Performance Tip: Wide Defense *Tip Comparison: SD, D, and WD *Weight':' 0.7 grams Wide Defense, as its name implies is the widest of the “Defense” series of Bottoms (D, SD, and now WD). This brings numerous advantages, but also some disadvantages when compared to the other “Defense” Bottoms. Because of its massive width that reaches the edge of the Bottom's perimeter, it is able to wobble at a significantly larger angle for a longer period of time than D or SD, and at a much lower spin rate. This can be advantageous in many battles, particularly those between two Stamina types when they are about to topple over; however, if you happen to have a weaker shot than your opponent who is using something such as Virgo DF145SD, WDs low spin rate towards the end of the battle will make it extremely easy for the opponent to knock it completely over. This low spin rate towards the end of the battle is created because in the process of wobbling at such a large angle, more friction is made with the stadium floor, thus decreasing its Stamina. This is all avoidable however if your shot is at least as powerful as your opponent, as the extra time it is able to spin on an angle will allow you to narrowly outspin your D or SD based opponent. WD has significant defensive capabilities as well, but because it still uses a form of sharp tip, its friction with the stadium floor is decreased, which as a result makes it easier to knock around than something like WB which has much more friction with the stadium floor. WD does of course offer superior Stamina to WB which in rare cases would be an advantage, but WB more often than not has enough Stamina to outlast Attack types. Category:Metal Fusion Beyblades Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Beyblades Category:Beyblades Category:Unreleased Beyblades